The prior art is replete with a variety of different computer-based email systems and related email delivery, processing, and presentation techniques. A typical email system employs a mail server that receives email messages directed to a particular domain and routes the incoming email as needed to the intended recipient. A multi-tenant database system may also support email features and functionality for a plurality of different tenants. The multi-tenant environment, however, can present certain challenges and difficulties when diagnosing or analyzing email delivery problems. For example, it may be necessary for the provider or administrator of the multi-tenant database system to respond to email “trouble tickets” associated with email problems for a large number of different tenants. Providing such email support to many different tenants can be time consuming, costly, and a drain on human resources. Moreover, determining the cause of email delivery problems may be a difficult task when dealing with multiple tenants accessing a multi-tenant database system, because a multi-tenant database system may support many tenants accessing the system at any given moment, with each tenant being managed by one or more administrators or users with certain access privileges.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have an efficient and effective methodology for monitoring and diagnosing email delivery issues, particularly in the context of a multi-tenant database application. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.